You Can't Fight Fate
by unbelievably tragical x3
Summary: Summers just begun and Tree Hill is oddly quiet. With Brooke leaving, Peyton is left with Lucas while Nathan and Haley still figure things out. So what happens when Peyton starts thinking about Jake again? Will he ever return again to her?


Hey everyone! This is Jamie, I'm on my friends account because mine is still new ) I hope you guys like this story; I don't really like it, ha-ha. Please review because I would love feedback!

**--Disclaimer--I do not own anything of One Tree Hill. I am simply just writing a fan fiction about it** )

Chapter 1

It's a funny thing, love, that is. It can make you so comforted and amazing at times, but then it can make you feel miserable, and alone. It seems like whenever something good happens in our lives, there is always something there to make a difference, bad or good. I don't know how it works, and I wish I did, but all I know is that love is not a game. The only thing I can relate it to, is a structure. It lifts you up, and you feel great, but when things fall apart, you're left to pick up the pieces.

I've experienced a few things that torture your heart, but what hurts the most, is when that one good thing, that little bit of hope that keeps you hanging on everyday, what gets you up in the morning…leaves. Unfortunately, I've experienced this more than a few times in life, my Mom, my Dad, but most recently, a person that I gave my heart to, and trust me, that was a scary thing, but I knew it was the right. I don't know how, but I just knew.

This guy…he was amazing. He made me feel like nothing else mattered when I was with him, and taught me that one person can change your life completely. Jake made me feel so strong, even when he wasn't so strong himself. He was the one that showed me that if you're with the right person, then you shouldn't be afraid. If you know, you just have to take a risk.

Love can be a dangerous, dangerous, thing, and you may get your heartbroken along the way, but I promise you this; when you find the right person, it will all be worth it, every little thing.

_I stared at the computer screen as if it were a blank wall, nothing there to show for anything. I then turned my attention to a distorted noise downstairs and then heard someone approach my door. I quickly turned my head to look and was ecstatic when I realized who it was.  
"Hey!" I said, running towards him. "Come here." I smiled as he wrapped me into a hug. "It's all gonna be okay now."  
"Peyton," Jake said softly, letting me go. "I have to go."_

"_What? No, don't. Stay here." I asked, sitting on my bed.  
"Nikki found Jenny."  
I looked towards him, shocked at the words. "What do you mean?"_

"_She has her, Peyton."_

"_What? How?" _

"_I don't know how," He said, walking past me. "Ok, but I have to go, I have to find her."_

"_I'll go with you!"  
"No, you can't."_

"_But…"  
"Peyton. You can't."_

"_Why not?" I asked desperately. "I mean, what's the point of school and grades and all of this if I'm not…" I sighed, looking towards the floor. "God Jake, I can't be without you, I love you!"_

_Jake looked away sadly and I just stared at the floor, completely broken.  
"You're meant for better." He sighed._

"_I'm not!" I responded instantly, shaking my head. _

"_You are." _

_I look down once again and begin crying. How could I be without him? If he leaves…_

"_Hey, look, I don't know, maybe I'll find Jenny sooner than later. Maybe I'll come back-"  
"You won't. You WON'T!" I say angrily, looking up towards him for a moment._

"_Come here," He asked, holding out his hand. I take it, and stand in front of him, tears still flowing down my face. "Listen to me."  
I shake my head and look away, it just can't be happening…not now. _

"_I need you…" I look back up at him as he began those words. "To get past this."_

"_NO!" I shouted. How could he be so insensitive?  
"I need you to forget about me, and move on. Okay?"  
I look down, wanting to argue about this. He wipes a tear from my cheek and smiles slightly._

"_You're too amazing to carry this around. Y-you're full of greatness and…I love you too much."  
I can't take this much longer. The tears start coming again and this time, I'm not sure if they'll stop. I bury my head in his shoulder and he hugs me tightly, as if he's afraid of letting me go. _

"_But I have to go. "  
"No!"  
"You know I can't have Jenny be with Nikki!" He looks at me, a desperate look in his eyes. I then realize why he's doing this, though I wish he didn't have to. Jenny comes first. I kiss him, and he smiles softly, and then walks past me to the door. _

_I turn towards the door quickly. "Jake!"  
He immediately stops, turning to look back at me.  
"Thank…you." I sniff, trying to smile. He looks at me, an expression on his face I can't quite put into words.  
"You know, I could have held you in my arms forever…It still wouldn't have been long enough." He said, and then walked out the doorway and left._

_I sigh, dropping onto my bed as the tears still flow easily down my cheeks. I hear a slight noise and turn my head to the door immediately.  
"Jake?"  
But there was no one. _

A knock came at my door, and I wiped my eyes quickly and turned to look.  
"Oh, hi." I said, sniffing as I stood up. He looked towards me, confused to why I had been crying.  
"You okay Peyton?" Lucas asked as I sat down on my bed, brushing my hands off on my jeans.  
"Yeah, totally fine. What's up?" I sniffed again, looking up towards Lucas.

"I don't believe you…" He replied, a smirk on his face. I smiled and rolled my eyes.  
"Listen, I'm fine. Now why'd you come knocking on _my_ door?" I ask, laughing slightly.  
"Just…well, bored. Haley and Nathan are still trying to work things out and I don't feel like getting in the way, and with Brooke gone…things are just so, quiet."  
I laughed. "Yeah Brooke was sure the party-starter…she was, special, you know?" I looked at Lucas as he nodded and then down to my hands. "It's like she was always there to put a smile on my face, no matter what."

He put his hand on my shoulder, concerned, but I just smiled to let him know I was fine.  
An alert came from my computer, and I glanced towards it.  
"New email." I said, seeing Lucas' confused face. I hurried to my computer that I had just left a few minutes earlier.

I sat down slowly, staring at the computer as I did so.  
"Peyton?" Lucas asked, approaching the computer desk.  
For a moment, I just concentrated on the email, and then turned to look at him. "Yeah?"  
"Is everything, uh, okay?" He asked, looking worried.  
A smile lit up on my face, and I looked towards him. "Yeah…actually, perfect."


End file.
